It Had To be You
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: My take on Jennifer Lawrence and Nicholas Hoult's first time. Rated M for extremely smutty. Don't read if you're offended by smut.


**Author's Note: This was a prompt I received on tumblr for Nick and Jen's first time. I don't know Jennifer Lawrence or Nicholas Hoult or anything personal about their relationship. This is purely a work of FICTION for entertainment for our Pervy needs. You can message me or find me on tumblr at Someonedropaboob. Enjoy!**

**Mistakes are all mine.**

"Is it weird?" Jennifer pulled away from the kiss suddenly, causing Nick to furrow his eyebrows. He was too lost in the sensation of kissing his girlfriend to know what the hell she was talking about.

"Is what weird?" He leaned in to continue kissing her but she put her hand on his chest, stilling him.

"That I've never... You know." She swallowed hard, biting her lip as she felt his erection press against her thigh, "Had sex before," She looked down at the tent in his pants and raised her eyebrows. "and you have."

"No, is it weird for you?"

Jen shook her head, "No, not really. I've just been thinking about it a lot."

Nick gave her a half smile, "oh yeah?"

He tried not to act too excited. But truth be told ever since they'd started fooling around a little over a month ago he'd seriously had the worst case of blue balls he'd ever experienced. He was trying to take it slow, for her, but there was only so many times you could get blow jobs (not that they weren't amazing) before wanting something more.

"Yeah," she let out an awkward laugh. This conversation was totally random and not exactly how she planned it but if she needed to get it out. "I have and I want it to be you. I want it to be with you."

"Me too, I want that, you know I want that," Nick murmured as he thrusted against her lightly, letting her feel just how bad he wanted /that/ before leaning in and kissing her neck.

Jennifer moaned lightly, her hands fisting in his tshirt and she swallowed thickly, "Now, I want it now."

He pulled away, eyes wide. He was not expecting this at all. Hoping yes, but expecting no. "Now? Right now?"

"Yes, right now." She nodded quickly, her eyes raking up his body, "I'm tired of waiting Nick. I want this." Her hand went between him and she palmed the bulge in his pants "and I can tell you want this."

Nick's eyes fluttered shut as he groaned, her hand squeezing his shaft. "You're... You're sure? I want you to be sure."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and unbuttoned his jeans and sliding the zipper down before her hand disappeared inside and for once in his life Nick thanked God for it being laundry day because he was going commando so her hand found his dick in no time, her fingers wrapping around the thick shaft.

"I want you to fuck me, Nick. I want you."

Nick looked up at her to search her eyes and when he did he saw that her pupils were fat with lust and she was panting in time with the strokes on his cock and fire blazed in his stomach and he grasped the back of her head and pulled her lips back down on to his, hungrily kissing her as her thumb swirled the head of his dick. He groaned and sucked her bottom lip between his teeth.

She continued pumping his length, tightening her grip on the strokes, something she had a learned he liked but his hand found her's between them and he pulled it off of him.

"Why the fuck did you do that, I want to make you feel good." She pouted, running her hand down his abdomen again and he had to grab her quickly or she was going to have her hands on him again and he wasn't sure he had the will power to stop her a second time.

"You do make me feel good. I /do/ feel good. But I need this to last because I want to do everything i can to make this good for you." Her eyes flickered up to his for a brief second before she pulled him in for another kiss, her fingers dancing along the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're sweet," she breathed, licking her swollen lips, "undress me."

Nick just nodded, sort of taken back from her sudden demands but he did not mind. Not even a little. She had on a button up plaid shirt and he felt his cock throb with each button that fell away to expose more of her skin. God she was so perfect she made him feel like a virgin himself. She slid the shirt off her arms and now she was sitting in front of him in a baby pink push up bra and he felt his mouth go dry.

"God you're perfect," he breathed as he placed kissed into her cleavage, cupping her breasts over her bra.

"You don't have to say that," she breathed as his hands snaked around her back to undo the clasps, "you're going to get in my pants either way."

He tossed the bra to the floor and stared like a twelve year old boy seeing tits for the first time. He wasn't lying, she was fucking perfect.

"Lay back," he murmured, his accent thicker with arousal and he pushed her back gently, hovering over her, his eyes memorizing her curves, how her nipples were already puckered, hard, begging for his tongue and he didn't keep them waiting long before his tongue traced the outline of the pink bud, sucking it into his mouth while his hand massaged the other breast.

Jennifer pursed her lips, his mouth sending shots of electricity from her breasts to her clit, making it throb with need and she rakes her fingers through his hair and moans his name lightly.

He hums around her nipple, flicking his eyes up at her and she thrusts her hips at him, her arousal pooling between her thighs and no doubt soaking her panties.

"Need you," she pants and he uses his palm to push her hips down, shaking his head lightly.

"Let it happen, love," he murmurs before kissing each breast before trailing down her stomach and she hisses when his tongue swirls the rim of her belly button.

He has to concentrate really hard, most of his blood flow, he feels, has left his brain and is now flowing freely to his cock, which is harder than maybe it's ever been, throbbing, and he seriously needed some relief but this night was about her, not him, so he thrusted lightly against the mattress as he moved down in between her legs to undo her pants, pulling them over her hips and off her legs in a swift motion.

"You sure?" His eyes never left the crotch of her panties that were soaked through with a dark spot from her arousal. In response she hooked her thumbs in between the elastic and pulled them down, kicking them to the floor and he shuddered when she was left bare before him, smooth and visibly wet.

"Touch me," she breathed and she grabbed his hand, pulling it between her legs and he ran his first two fingers through her folds and cursed.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Jen," he swirled her clit with his thumb and her head dropped back against the pillow.

He dropped his head and started placing feather light kisses on the top of her mound, the insides of her thighs and and her fingers threaded through his short hair and she tried to tug him up.

"Nick please," she panted, his thumb still stroking her clit lightly, "please get up here and fuck me."

Her boyfriend just shook his head, concentrating at the task at hand before finally looking up at her. "It'll be better for you like this. I'm going to get you off with my tongue first and then I'm going to fuck you."

"Fuck," Jen swore and relaxed her hold on his head, her thighs falling apart.

"Good girl," Nick murmured, his hot breath moving over her core making her dizzy with need. "The more wet you are the better it's going to be."

Before Jennifer could even respond the flat of Nick's tongue was rolling over her, from her clit to her entrance where he plunged his tongue inside, once, twice, three times and she fisted her fingers into the sheets, her back arching off the bed.

"Fuck, god damn, Nick..." She swore as Nick's tongue flicked up to her clit and circled the sensitive bud. Jennifer's legs started to shake on either side of Nick's head and he smirked against her core, knowing she was close so he sucked her clit into his mouth and pumped a single digit in and out of her.

"Oh god, oh god, ohfuckjesusnick," her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow and her inner walls contracted around his fingers and his tongue lapped at her until the waves of her orgasm subsided and she was just left with the delicious aftershocks.

Nick sat up, pulling his tshirt over his head as he went, and began peppering her chest and neck with kisses, his cock pulsing with need. Jennifer reached between them and grasped him, stroking him as her thumb swirled the head and smeared the pre-cum that was already dripping around.

"Grab the lube," Nick gasped as she squeezed him at the base, not being able to wait anymore. He had to be inside of her. "In the night stand."

She shook her head, not understanding. "I don't need lube, I'm wet."

"Trust me," Nick sighed, "This," he thrusted into her hand emphasizing his penis, "is bigger than this." He ran his finger down in between them, in between her folds and pushing into her slightly. "Trust me," he mumbled again and she nodded and leaned over and grabbed the lube and something else she found in his night stand.

She held up a condom, biting her lips as her nerves were starting to get the best of her. "I know... I know you don't have anything and I know I don't and I know I'm on the pill but can we just... Use one of these this time. Just in case?"

Nick nodded, "of course, whatever you want to do. Do you want to put it on?" He pulled his pants all the way down and off, leaving himself completely naked in front of her, his cock bobbing against his stomach.

She looked at the condom and just nodded her head, tearing the package open lightly before tossing it to the floor. She looked up at her boyfriend for reassurance and he nodded his head, "Just roll it on." He needed any kind of contact so when she began rolling the latex on him he hissed, "yeah, yeah like that."

Once he was covered she squeezed him at the base for good measure and he grabbed the lube next to her and squeezed a generous amount on to his fingers before sliding it over her entrance, pushing one, and then two fingers inside of her, stretching her, trying to prepare her for him.

"You ready?" He breathed and he grabbed himself to position himself at her core, shuddering as he rubbed himself against her clit and he felt like he could bust a nut from just touching her like this.

"Yeah, do it, put it in." Jennifer said as she tried to swallow her nerves, unsure of what was about to happen.

"I'll go slow," he murmured before kissing her sweetly, "if I hurt you I'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop," she said and then she gasped before he slid the tip in and just that felt so much bigger than his fingers and she held her breath. How was he going to fit?

"Breathe Jen," he stilled inside of her, his hands propping himself up on either side her her.

She nodded, biting her lips still as her body adjusted to him and she ran her hands up the length of his back. "Keep going, I'm okay."

It took a lot of self control for Nick to go slow. She was so tight and with each inch that disappeared inside of her he felt like her walls were choking him, squeezing him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from losing it.

"You feel so good," he panted, her nails were digging into his back and when he looked into her eyes he saw uncertainty and his brows furrowed, "am I hurting you?"

Truth be told it just felt like a lot of pressure and sort of a pinching sensation but she lied, shaking her head. "No, you're not, just different. You can keep going. You're just... Big."

Nick let out a breathy laugh. What guy doesn't like being praised for his length?

Nick pushed in a little further and then felt a thin wall. This was it. He reached down in between them and rubbed her clit in tight circles as he pushed through and Jen squeaked, thrusting a bit underneath him and finally he was buried to the hilt and he buried his face in her neck, placing kisses there, stilling himself to let her adjust again and he was pretty sure she was drawing blood with her nails but he didn't care. "That's it, that's it baby, we're there, I'll go slow, are you okay?"

He looked up at her, his fingers still rubbing her clit slowly and instead of being met with uncertainty he was met with lust, her pupils blown out she reached up and kissed him, bucking a little against him which caused his dick to move deeper and she gasped.

Finally, /finally/ he began moving, pushing in and pulling almost all the way out before slowly inching back in, her pussy feeling tighter and tighter with each thrust and the noises she was making, the small moans in the back of her throat were only making things harder for him. Literally.

"God baby, you feel amazing, so wet and tight, Jesus Jen," and finally she began meeting his thrusts which encouraged him to pick up his pace, keeping his fingers on her clit.

"Don't stop, please," she squeaked and surprising them both, her walls began constricting around him, clenching and unclenching, her thighs quivering against his sides and she threw her head back, moaning and saying his name and God's and Nick picked up his thrusts, pumping into her spasming walls once, twice, three times and then spent himself into the condom, collapsing down on top of her, both of their hearts hammering in their chests as they tried to control their breathing.

Finally he rolled off and out of her and she winced from the feeling of him removing his flaccid dick and he pulled the condom off, tying it up and tossing it in the bedside trash.

"So. You okay?" He asked, stroking a strand of hair out of her face.

She nodded, her hands resting on he stomach, "yeah, just a little sore."

"Ah, yeah, that will go away. It'll get better. I promise." He tried to be as reassuring as possible.

"I can't wait." She purred and then she looked at him with what could only be described as sex eyes, "can we try again?"

Nick swallowed. "Now?"

"Mmmhm, now."

Nick laughed and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her. "Give me about ten minutes and you can do whatever you want with me."


End file.
